Mephisto
(Midfielder) |number = 6 |element = Wind |team = Makai Gundan Z Dark Angel |seiyuu = Takagaki Ayahi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 110}} Mephisto (メフィスト, Mefisuto) is a midfielder for Makai Gundan Z and Dark Angel. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"This devilish player enjoys deceiving his enemies with cruel lies."'' Appearance He has dark skin. His hair is long, silver and it covers his right eye. His eye colour is purple and his lips are grayish-teal colour. Plot He made his debut in episode 110 along with the other Makai Gundan Z team members, where they had a match against Kidou's team in order to use Haruna in a ritual to revive the Maou. He seems to be extremely strong, as he was able to throw Fudou into the ground in order to stop him to advance through the field. Later, Mephisto along with more three members of the team tried to hold on Teres, but were unsuccessful. Besides making a great match, his team eventually lost with 3-2. Later, he joined Dark Angel with Tenkuu no Shito team members. In the end, his team lost to Inazuma Japan. Game appearance Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Mephisto, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tenshi to Akuma no Ningyou (天使と悪魔の人形, randomly dropped from Dark Angel at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Douhara Teito *'Player': Higa Takeyasu *'Manual': Soyokaze Step After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Mephisto, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Belial *'Player': Satanathos *'Record': Pro Soccer Battler (プロサッカーバトラー, win 200 battles) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Mephisto, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Seed Bar (タネもシカケもない棒, randomly dropped from Similars at Handa Shinichi's lower taisen route) *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped from Real Legends at the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Item': Make-Up Loupe (まやかしのルーペ, randomly dropped from Team Amayadori (TEAMあまやどり) at Sazanaara's west park bridge) *'Topic': Evil Mechanism (悪だくみの話題, obtained at the boulevard of Inazuma Town's shopping district) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Gra Fa's route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Natsumi's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Blizzard Bomber' *'Cool Guys' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Breezes D' *'Chaos Angels' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chaos Angels' *'Crim Hound' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Stand Colors' Trivia *''Mephisto'' is the name of a dark Demon in demonology. Navigation Category:Original series characters